


Podfic: Treat, Definitely Treat

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Treat, Definitely Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Treat. Definitely Treat](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16805) by Rina. 



A short, but sweet one shot

[MP3 Download](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201104049.zip)


End file.
